Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but this is the gist of it: Mirai Trunks meets a new girl in another time and they fall in love. They are going to get married, and someone unexpected shows up! Please R&R!
1. The Meeting

Sorry, I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
This is a continuation of the story The Love of My Life. It involves Mirai Trunks and a girl he meets that is very similar to his old girlfriend… Please r&r!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Samantha sat on a park bench sketching the park. At the moment, she was only watching children playing, people walking, and talking, and a man throwing a Frisbee to his dog. She sat with her hands folded on her large sketchpad on her lap. Her green eyes roamed from person to person, from tree to flower patch, trying to find something interesting or exciting to draw for her college art class.  
  
Nothing interesting was happening so she decided to draw the old man sitting beside her that was fast asleep. After finishing, she got up and walked through the park to her car by a busy street.  
  
"There's that new book store," Samantha noticed excitedly when she looked across the street. "I'm excited about a book store…no wonder I don't have a boyfriend." She wasn't in a rush to get home, so she decided to look inside.  
  
Sam ended up spending most of the day in that bookstore. She had forgotten the time by reading the new Stephen King novel.  
  
"I have to get home!" she realized a little too late. Sam was supposed to meet her mother for lunch at 2:00pm, but it was now 8:00pm and dark. "Mom has probably already called the police to report her missing daughter. Crap, crap, crap," she muttered as she walked down the sidewalk to her car.  
  
A man appeared out of no where—literally. Right in front of Sam in fact, but his back was to her and he didn't see her. She stopped and observed him as he looked around and started walking to the end of the street. Samantha was curious about him and followed him quietly as best as she could.  
  
The man turned the corner, Sam followed close behind and ran right into him.  
  
"Why are you following me?" he asked in a cold voice looking down at her.  
  
Sam stood absolutely still and wide-eyed, not being able to think of anything to say or do. He was tense, but did not look like he would harm her. His face was unreadable, neither marked by anger or curiosity, or any emotion at all.  
  
"Well," he asked in the same tone.  
  
"I…I um…" she stammered, desperately trying to find something to say in her blank mind. She opted for the truth. "I saw you appear out of thin air…I was curious about you and followed you." She took a nervous step back from the strong muscular man in front of her, who she knew could crush her like a bug before she could even blink.  
  
He watched her, but said nothing.  
  
"I think this is a bad idea, I shouldn't have done this! I'm in so much trouble, he might kill me! People are crazy these days. Why did I have to follow this guy?" she thought anxiously.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have followed you," she continued. "What right do I have to follow you? …So…um…I'm just going to leave you alone now. Bye!" She quickly turned around and started to run to her car.  
  
"Wait," she heard him say.  
  
She froze mid run and slowly turned around to face him.  
  
"This is it, he's pissed at me and now I'm going to die. Well, I've lived an okay life, could've been better, but oh well."  
  
"I need an apartment to stay in," he said in a nicer tone of voice. "Do you know of anywhere I can stay?"  
  
"Not really," she answered, becoming calmer, but still ready to run if she had to. "I don't think you would be able to get one right now anyway."  
  
He grunted. She tensed.  
  
They stood in silence for a while. Then he held out his hand. Sam jumped back.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he said stepping farther into the light so that she could see he meant no harm. "My name is Trunks."  
  
"That's a strange name, even for a nickname. Are you a boxer or something?"  
  
"No," he said smiling. "It's my real name."  
  
Sam smiled and nodded, not believing him. "I see. Well, my name is Samantha."  
  
"Hi Samantha."  
  
"Gosh he's cute! He has a great smile," she thought.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, but Trunks soon turned away as if he were in pain looking at her.  
  
"Well," he said. "Thanks for your help. I'd better get going."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Bye Trunks."  
  
He nodded and turned, continuing to walk towards wherever it was that he was heading to with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Sam smiled and started walking back towards her car yet again. Suddenly, as she walked by an alley, a man in black jumped out at her. She managed to let out a short lived scream, but the man covered her mouth. Like any other person would, she panicked, but she felt as though this had happened to her before, though it never had. She struggled the best that she could, but she was just so scared that she passed out just as she faintly heard a thud.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reading, please review now that you have read it. 


	2. Upon Waking Up...

I don't own DBZ  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Her head hurt her when she finally woke up. She felt herself lying on her long hair. Usually she would put it up when she went to bed. Sam opened her eyes and saw two blue ones directly in front of her. She gasped and rose up.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, lay back down," she heard a familiar voice say. She just couldn't remember where she had heard the voice.  
  
"Come on, lay back down. You hit your head pretty hard on the cement."  
  
Finally she remembered the man sitting on her bed.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing here? I didn't give you my apartment number or my keys."  
  
"No," he agreed, "But I did look in your purse for your driver's license so I could take you back to your house, and I found your keys in there too."  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked as she put her hand to her throbbing head. She was almost afraid of the answer.  
  
Trunks cocked his head to the side, calculating the amount of time. "Well, I would say you were out for about three hours, give or take a few minutes. You got a pretty bad scrape on your head, but that's about it." He leaned forward and smoothed her hair away from her face lovingly.  
  
Sam began to feel uncomfortable, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw that he was in another place. He wasn't even thinking about her and she found it strange that she knew that.  
  
"Um, Trunks," she said.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me of someone…"  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
Trunks had the pained look on his face again as he stared at her. He was making her more and more uncomfortable by the minute; Sam never could stand people staring at her. It made her feel like something was wrong with her.  
  
He seemed to sense her uneasiness and looked away.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "She died. You look so much like her…Your long brown hair, your green eyes, your face…" He trailed off, lost in his own little world thinking about his dead girlfriend.  
  
Sam looked down, allowing him to reminisce.  
  
"Well," he finally said, "If you're okay now, I guess I'll leave." He got up off the bed and began to walk out of her room.  
  
"Wait," she said. "Since you helped me out, and since if it weren't for you, I would still be unconscious on the sidewalk, why don't you stay here for a while. Until you find a place to stay."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't," Trunks said. "I don't want to take advantage of-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sam said generously. "You can stay here."  
  
He smiled. She smiled back. Then she laughed.  
  
"Ah, I can't believe I'm doing this," she said.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I would never do this, I mean, let some strange guy live in my house."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I don't have to stay if you don't feel comfortable with it."  
  
"No, no," Sam said, "If I didn't let you stay here, I would feel guilty and I hate guilt more than uneasiness."  
  
"Okay," Trunks said. "Thanks. Oh yeah, by the way, your mom called earlier and I told her that you were sleeping."  
  
Sam gasped in alarm. "Did she ask you anything?"  
  
Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, she was yelling something about a lunch or something. I think she thinks that I am your boyfriend…She was asking me what I do for a living, what university I go to…all kinds of stuff."  
  
Sam laughed. "Now I definitely feel bad for you. My mom did that to my last boyfriend. He was always afraid to see my mom. And I was afraid my dad would be the crazy one."  
  
Trunks laughed too. "I think that maybe you should call your mom and let her know that you're okay."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
Later, she got up and showed him to the second bedroom in her apartment, though he might have already seen it if he had been there for three hours. He thanked her and they went to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reading, please review this!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	3. Revelations

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 3  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Sam lay in bed. It was 2:00 in the morning and she just couldn't make herself go to sleep. She was thinking about Trunks and wondered about him. He was still living with her, and he pretended to be her boyfriend whenever her mom and dad came over. He was the only boy they had ever really approved of and Sam basked in their approval. She had learned that he was 22, just three years older than she was. He could cook fairly well, which was a good thing since Sam usually destroyed all food that she attempted to make.  
  
They had gotten to know each other fairly well and he even drove her to New York University when she had classes. She was really getting used to him being around. She didn't even mind that he hadn't found an apartment yet. They were getting along so well.  
  
But she often wondered about Trunks and wanted to know more about him. He never did tell her how he had appeared out of nowhere. Now she couldn't take it anymore and she got up and walked over to his room.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked softly in case he wasn't still awake as she knocked on the door.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She opened the door and walked into the room. She felt a pang in her heart as she looked at him, even though they weren't dating or in love, but she still felt love for him. He was lying on the bed, beads of sweat covered his body and he clutched the sheets tightly. His eyebrows were down and his teeth were bared and clenched. Sam walked over to him and sat on the bed.  
  
"Trunks," she whispered again. "Wake up."  
  
She began to shake him to wake him up. All of a sudden she felt his hands on her neck, close to snapping it in two.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry," he said letting her go when he realized who she was. He hugged her while she recovered from shock.  
  
"Anyway," Sam said a few minutes later when she recovered enough to speak, "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your old girlfriend, and your whole life before I met you."  
  
"You sound like a girlfriend," Trunks joked. "Well, I don't know. Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
Trunks leaned against the headboard and scooted over so that Sam could do the same. He put his arm around her, much the same way he had done with Sandy before she had died…  
  
Trunks organized his thoughts and cleared his throat. "My girlfriend's name was Sandy. She was beautiful and basically looked the same as you do. She had your personality…everything." He stopped. Sam could see that this was going to be hard for him to tell and almost regretted asking him to tell her.  
  
Trunks laughed nervously and at the same time, embarrassed. "Look, don't mind me if I start crying," he said. Sam nodded. "She was my soul mate. I could tell her anything, kind of like I feel about you, but I'll tell you why I feel that way about you in a minute. Sandy and I lived in a ruined world. There were androids that destroyed our planet Earth, a different one than the one you know. Life was a living hell. One day my best friend, Gohan died. That same day the androids had Sandy and were going to kill her. I didn't know her, but I always tried to save anyone I could from them.  
  
"She was scared and when I tried to save her, I ended up getting hurt pretty bad, but the androids, for whatever reason, spared us. She took me back to my house and she stayed there with me. We eventually became the best of friends…then we became boyfriend and girlfriend." He swallowed, trying to hold back tears. "I was going to ask her to marry me." He smirked. "I was only 15 when I first thought about that, but I thought it was a good idea. Then about two years after I met her, I found out that she had been keeping something from me."  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
Trunks took his time to respond and fiddled around with the sheets, twisting them around in his fingers. "She was sick," he finally said. "She had this disease and she was supposed to die a long time ago, but she lived. I found out when I found her on the floor after she fainted. She was getting worse."  
  
"What was wrong with her?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The disease ate away at her internal organs and so her body was deteriorating. Anyway, one day one of the androids hit her with an energy blast-"  
  
"Sorry to keep interrupting, but what is an energy blast?"  
  
Trunks sat in thought for a minute, trying to figure out a way to explain it. Finally he just held out his hand and formed a ball of energy in his hand. "This," he said. "Sandy was hit with one of these, much more powerful than this though. And it just shattered her and her organs just burst open and she bled to death internally."  
  
By now Trunks was crying uncontrollably, but thankfully without the shuddering that he had been used to coming with it. He didn't want to totally break down in front of Samantha as he was used to doing when he thought about Sandy.  
  
"After we buried her, I was meditating and about to do something incredibly stupid when she came to me."  
  
Sam looked at him skeptically.  
  
"It's true, she did come to me. She told me that she would eventually come back. She would reincarnate herself, but she promised me not to go back to our time; I didn't want to see her suffer because of them again. Sandy told me that she would come back in a different time, but we never really established a timeline where she would meet me."  
  
"Awww," Sam said sympathetically while she gave him a hug.  
  
Trunks nodded, still fighting back the tears. He was holding Sam closer to him than when he had started telling his story, but he didn't notice, and she didn't care.  
  
"That same year, my mom finished making a time machine that she had been working on for a long time. I went back in time and saw my father, Gohan, and all their friends who were killed by the androids. I helped them defeat the androids in their time and went back to defeat the ones in mine. Everything worked out, but I never fell in love with anyone else and I never saw Sandy.  
  
"Then recently my mom modified the time machine to go to different… different… well I don't know how to explain it. This is still Earth, but this one isn't the same as any other one except for the Earths on this same timeline."  
  
Sam stared at him blankly.  
  
Trunks smiled, "It's complicated, I know, but trust me, that's the way it is. Anyway, my mom designed the time machine so that I could go to different Earths in different times. So I randomly picked this time and this Earth."  
  
"Why did you want to go to any different time? If the androids were gone and everything was okay in your timeline, why would you need to go anywhere else?" Sam asked.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I just wanted to get away for a while. I don't know exactly why I did it, but I did." He looked directly into her eyes. "Now I think I do though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To find Sandy. I've never forgotten her and never forgot her promise to come back to me. And I think I've found her again in you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon, I'm on a roll! No writer's block at all! Woohoo! Please review!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	4. The Ring

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I think I've found her again in you."  
  
Those words kept echoing in Samantha's head after Trunks had said them. She sat on the bed dumbfounded.  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
Trunks nodded gravely. "I'm sorry if that disturbs you a little, but I really think that she reincarnated into you."  
  
Samantha kept staring in disbelief. "Well, I think I have had a past life, but not with you. At least I don't think so."  
  
"Well, why do you feel like you've had a past life at all?"  
  
"Because I have had little gut feelings like things have happened to me before, though they really haven't. I get it every once in a while, but nothing like what you said."  
  
Trunks sat looking at her for a minute, then asked, "When did you have these 'gut feelings?' Give me some examples of when you have had them or what they reminded you of."  
  
Sam thought for a second. "Well, there was one time that I went to the doctor and when he was going to give me a shot, I thought it was worse that it actually was. Like the needle was twice as long of the actual size. I completely freaked out, worse than I normally do, because I remembered getting a shot like that, but I never did." He nodded. "Then, more recently, when I was jumped by that guy in the alley, I had a feeling that it had happened before."  
  
"Wait," Trunks interrupted, sticking his hand out to stop her from talking. "Sandy was mugged one time; I saw it."  
  
Again Samantha looked at him skeptically. She shrugged and nestled closer to him. She couldn't believe how nice and warm he was and how soft he felt even though he was full of muscles.  
  
" I don't really believe you," Sam finally said, "But you can still think it if it makes you happy."  
  
Trunks squeezed her. "Thank you."  
  
Sam quickly fell asleep. She had never actually fell asleep or even laid her head on any of her boyfriends' shoulders at all. She just didn't think it was worth doing. She was even still a virgin, which made her kind of depressed, but she wanted to save herself. But now, she knew what it must be like to be married and have a man holding her. It made her feel safe and loved. She liked that feeling and right before she fell asleep laying on Trunks' chest, she thought, "I hope someone asks me to marry them soon. I want to be able to sleep like this every night."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A weeks later, Trunks and Sam were really going out. They spent most of their time together and by now, Trunks had stopped looking for apartments and just stayed there with Sam. In fact, their relationship was more like a trial marriage without the sex. Sam had made that clear when they started dating. Trunks respected her wishes and never forced her or bugged her too much about having sex.  
  
Sam suspected that Trunks only asked her to be his girlfriend because she reminded him of Sandy. She had this small glimmer of hope that maybe he actually did like her for herself, but she always wondered how he really felt about her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
One day about five months later, a sales representative in a local jewelry store saw a young man with purple hair walk into the store. He looked extremely nervous. The young man looked around the store, but eventually found his way to the rings and stayed there looking intently at them under the glass case.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" Edward, the sales representative, asked as he walked over to the purple-haired man.  
  
He looked up. "Um, yeah. I want to get a ring for my girlfriend. I'm just looking right now, but maybe you could help me find one for her. I don't know what kind of ring she would want."  
  
"Is this a regular ring, or is it going to be an engagement ring?" Edward asked slyly.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Engagement ring I hope," he said sheepishly. "I don't know if she will say yes or not, but I really hope so."  
  
"I'm sure she will," Edward said encouragingly. "How about we start over here," he said moving to the left side of the case, which was where all the expensive rings were kept. "Here is our most elaborate ring. I'm sure any woman would like to have this one."  
  
Edward took out a gold ring with smaller diamonds surrounded a large diamond in the center. All the diamonds together formed the shape of a heart. The ring shone wonderfully in the light. He was right, any woman would love that ring, but Trunks knew better.  
  
"Well," Trunks said thinking out loud. "That's a beautiful ring, and I'd love to get it for Sam, but she's kind of simple. She doesn't really like flashy things, so I don't know if she'll like that ring."  
  
"Hmm…more simple. Well," Edward said while searching for a less elaborate ring, "how about this one right here."  
  
He pulled out a simple gold ring with only a heart shaped diamond to adorn it.  
  
"Yeah, I think she'll like that," Trunks said scratching his head. "Do you have that in white gold though? All she ever wears is silver and I think she would rather have it match closer to the silver rings. The gold one would look out of place."  
  
"Certainly, I have one in the back that I can get for you. Would you like to purchase it right now or would you like to wait to be sure you want to buy it? We can put one on hold for you for a maximum of three days."  
  
Trunks stood staring at the ring. Maybe… "How about I bring her down here… Can you put the silver ring on display so that she can see it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in an hour or two."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please review! Thanks. I'm kind of in a slump, writer's block has arrived, and I don't know what I'm going to do lol. Hopefully I'll have something within a few days.  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	5. 6th Month Anniversary

I don't own DBZ.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Trunks opened the door of their apartment. He saw Sam sitting on their couch leaning over a canvas that she was painting on that was on the table.  
  
"Have another assignment in art class?" he asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, I have no idea what to do. The terrible thing is, when I was younger and in high school, they made us do stuff. Like they would make us paint a picture of a dog or something. I didn't want to do that because I had so many ideas that I wanted to paint, but they wouldn't let us. I wanted to have artistic freedom, but now that I have it, I don't have any ideas," she said, frustrated.  
  
"Then paint a dog Sam," Trunks said. "But take a few minutes from that and come with me someplace."  
  
"Where?" Sam asked, not bothering to look up from her artwork.  
  
"Oh, just somewhere."  
  
"Come on, tell me!" Sam said playfully.  
  
Trunks laughed. "You're so impatient! Geez! Well, I guess I can tell you. You know it's going to be our six-month anniversary in a few days. I was thinking about getting you something nice, but I don't know what you want. So why don't you come with me and pick something out."  
  
"Really?" Sam said. "That's so sweet! What were you thinking about getting me?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about getting you a necklace or something," Trunks lied skillfully.  
  
Sam smiled. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Edward saw the purple-haired man walk in the door again about 45 minutes after he had left. This time there was a beautiful girl with him.  
  
"You're going to buy me something from this place?" he heard the girl say in a shocked tone. "I didn't even know you had money."  
  
"Of course I have money," the man said, "Why would I bring you here if I didn't have money to buy you something."  
  
"You don't even have a job!"  
  
"So? I brought money with me from my mom's place."  
  
The man looked up from his girlfriend and searched for Edward. When he finally caught sight of him, he nodded to Edward to let him know he had help him out.  
  
"Good evening," Edward said across the room from where they were standing. "How can I help you today?"  
  
"Well," Trunks said, "I want to buy something nice for my girlfriend. She wants to look at some necklaces."  
  
"Okay, right this way," Edward said, bringing them over to the left side of the room, opposite from where the rings were.  
  
They spent about 15 minutes looking at all kinds of necklaces and finally Sam decided on a simple white gold strand with a white gold heart shaped pendant with diamonds on the outside. It was simple, yet beautiful, just the way Sam liked it.  
  
"Now that you have a necklace, ma'am, why don't you get a nice ring to go along with it?"  
  
"Oh I couldn't," Sam said timidly. The necklace already cost about $1,000, she didn't want Trunks to spend more of his money on her.  
  
"Sure you can!"  
  
"Come Sam, we can at least have a look at the rings," Trunks said pushing her to the right side of the room.  
  
"Well, okay I guess."  
  
She looked at all the rings. When Edward pointed out the flashy ring that every girl would want, she turned it down. When he showed her all the other rings, she turned those down too. When he showed her the simple silver ring, she said, "Yeah, I like that one, but I already have enough rings as it is. I probably shouldn't get another ring."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Trunks said. Now he knew that he could get her the engagement that she wanted later. "We'll just take the necklace."  
  
Trunks paid the $1,000 for the necklace and he left the store, telling Sam that she wouldn't see the necklace again for another three days. Edward saw him again the next day when Trunks came to buy the simple $500 ring that Sam wanted.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
It was the day of their six-month anniversary and Trunks had prepared a nice meal. They were having a pleasant, quiet dinner in the apartment in front of the sliding doors that led to the balcony. It was too cold that night to have the dinner outside, so they decided to do the next best thing.  
  
"So, when am I going to get my necklace?!" Sam exclaimed in the middle of dinner. "I've been waiting for three days!"  
  
Trunks just smiled as he ate his meal.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Necklace! Where is it?"  
  
He laughed. "You're too impatient, you know that? Let me go and get it."  
  
He got up from the table and went to his room. He had put he box with the necklace on his dresser and had put the ring in one of the dresser drawers. He opened the drawer and put the black velvet box with the ring inside in his pocket and took the other black box with the necklace in his hand. Trunks stood there for a minute, imaging the look on Samantha's face when he asked her to marry him. He imagined how quickly she would say yes and how she would jump up from her chair and kiss him for the longest time. He smiled at those thoughts.  
  
"Here you go," he said as he walked back into the room. He handed the necklace to Sam.  
  
"Yay!" she exclaimed as she took it out of the box and put it on. Trunks had to laugh at how much she looked like a kid in a candy store when she took it out. Her eyes were shining and she kept saying, "Thank you!" over and over again.  
  
"I just know she's going to say yes right away," Trunks thought excitedly. He leaned to the side and got out the ring box, but kept it concealed so that Sam couldn't see it.  
  
Trunks got up and walked over to Sam, pretending to give her a hug. After he hugged her, he held out the box.  
  
"Oh Trunks, you didn't!" Sam said, knowing full well what was in the box.  
  
"Yeah," he said. She opened the box and saw the ring inside.  
  
"Well, here goes," he thought nervously, though he knew she would say yes. He knelt down slowly and made sure that Sam noticed him out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
She looked quickly towards him as she let out a small gasp.  
  
"Sam," he said as calmly as he could make he voice be, "Will you marry me?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Please review to let me know how I'm doing!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	6. Trunks Pops the Question

I do not own DBZ.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sam could see the nervousness written clearly on Trunks' face. For some reason, she sat there and couldn't think of anything to say. She saw panic run across his face.  
  
"Oh god, she's not saying anything," Trunks thought, panic-stricken. "This isn't going as I thought, this isn't good. Okay, I guess I'll have to plead my case."  
  
"Sam," he said as he started to say the words he had been rehearsing for the past two weeks whenever she had been out of range of hearing. "I love you and have grown to love you since the day I met you. You make me so happy and alive and no other girl has done that for me."  
  
She stayed quiet, listening patiently to what he had to say.  
  
He continued, "Everything about you makes me love you more than life itself and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I want my children to be your children. I want us to live happy lives together as a family. I can't picture life any other way, Sam. You're so fun to be around and you've made me forget things that I have been trying to forget for a lifetime. I need to see you everyday and be able to hold you in my arms whenever I want. I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. Sam, will you marry me?"  
  
She looked down. Trunks felt a hurt more than any other he had ever felt. It was worse than when he had seen Sandy dead in bed next to him. He couldn't stand this rejection.  
  
"Trunks," Sam said with her head still bowed, "Why do you want to marry me?"  
  
Trunks tried to find something more to say, but couldn't find anything other than, "Because of all of what I have just told you. You make me happy Sam. I want you and I to be happy together forever."  
  
"No."  
  
Tears formed in his eyes. "How is this happening?" he thought dejectedly. "I thought she felt the same way about me as I do for her. This really isn't going as I had planned."  
  
"No, Trunks, that isn't what I meant. I meant why do you want to marry me? Is it because I remind you of Sandy or is it because you really love me for me?" She sounded just as sad as Trunks did. "I don't think I could marry you if you only love me because you think I'm someone else."  
  
"Oh Sam, I love you for you," Trunks said, lifting his hand up to touch her cheek. "I haven't even thought of you as Sandy since I told you about her. If I love you for being Sandy, I don't know. You make me forget about her."  
  
Sam smiled. "Then yes! I'll marry you Trunks!" she said joyfully as she jumped up to hug him.  
  
Now tears did spill from Trunks' eyes, but out of happiness, not of sadness.  
  
"I love you Sam!" he repeated over and over as he kissed her frantically.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review this story. I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	7. Sharing the Good News

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Mom? Guess what? Trunks asked me to marry him!" Sam said excitedly into the phone two hours later.  
  
"Really?" her mom asked. "Oh I'm so happy for you sweetie! Do you know when the wedding is going to be, or haven't you thought about it yet?"  
  
"Now, we haven't thought about it yet, but maybe we'll know in a few days. Anyway, I was thinking that you and dad can come over tomorrow and celebrate with us."  
  
"That would be nice, Sam. What time should we come over?"  
  
Sam looked over at Trunks who sat watching her from the couch. "I was thinking that maybe you could come over at about 12:00 in the afternoon?" Trunks nodded in agreement. He got up and walked over to her and kissed her neck playfully. Sam tried to push him away, but was happy about all the attention.  
  
"That sounds good to me," her mom said. Sam succeeded in pushing Trunks away so she could talk. He stuck out his bottom lip and gave her his best puppy eyes. Sam gave in and kissed him. "We'll be there. Now I have to let you go, it's getting late and I was heading to my bed before you called," her mom finished.  
  
"Okay, Mom, bye," Sam said after reluctantly drawing herself away from Trunks' amazing kiss. She hung up the phone and turned back to Trunks. "What's you problem? You're not supposed to kiss me while I'm talking to my mother!" she accused jokingly.  
  
Trunks laughed, "Yeah, whatever. I can do what I want now."  
  
"No, can't do everything you want until we're married…"  
  
"Aww, you're right Sam. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait for that, but otherwise…I can still kiss you when your talking on the phone."  
  
Sam shook her head. "Anyway, when am I going to meet your mom? I'd really like to get to know her."  
  
Trunks scratched his head. "Well, gee, I really didn't think of that. I guess I could go get her or at least let her know. I don't know if the machine will be able to hold two people. I know it didn't before. Well, I guess I could try it tomorrow morning."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, Trunks got up bright and early to go back to his planet and time. To tell the truth, he was happy to be able to see his mom again, but that world had caused him so much pain over the years and he didn't want to see it again. But for Sam, he would do it.  
  
He went to a secluded spot far away from where their apartment was. Trunks was now in the country and far away from anyone to see him take out the capsule that contained his time machine. Bulma, his mother, had made some readjustments to it since the last time he had used the machine. Now it was invisible and could only be located by a sensor that was in a keypad Trunks always kept handy, or if you walked into it. This way, Trunks wouldn't have to go to a lot of trouble to hide it.  
  
Trunks found it, climbed inside and set off to go back to his own time. He reappeared in his own time, right next to his old home where he and his mother had lived so many years in fear. Trunks was surprised though, because he did not see the ruined home that he was used to and that he had seen when he had left. Instead he found a house that showed little signs of having been through any kind of destruction. Trunks was a amazed at how different his home looked and stood gaping at the house in mute awe. Finally, he snapped out of his amazement and walked inside.  
  
He heard humming coming from somewhere inside the house. It sounded like the kitchen. He traced the familiar path to the back of the house where he found his mother standing at the oven and humming a song she used to sing to him when he was a child. He smiled at the memory, then shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe she's so off guard. She used to be so alert and would start at any noise in the house…now she doesn't even notice that someone is in the house," he thought. "I guess this world has really changed since the time I left it. It had to have changed. I've never seen Mom so calm."  
  
He smiled. He decided to have a little fun at his mom's expense. He walked quietly up behind her, careful not to make any kind of noise and said, "Boo" in her ear.  
  
"AAAAAGHH!" Bulma yelled and the spoon she had been stirring her soup with flew out of her hand.  
  
She darted towards the couch in the living room, trying to get away. Trunks watched her calmly with a grin on his face. Bulma turned around, fists clenched and in a fighting stance, ready to fight her attacker, when she finally saw who it was.  
  
"Trunks!" she yelled just as loudly as she ran towards him, giving him a huge hug. She completely forgot to yell at him for scaring her.  
  
"Hey mom," he said sheepishly as he hugged her in return.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!" she said.  
  
"That new life must be working out for you. You look fine to me!"  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said, letting his mom go, "It's a really nice Earth. It's definitely better than what this was. But I see that mostly everything has been repaired or replaced," he said looking around the house.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Oh yeah! Everyone is so happy the androids are gone. The economy has really picked up again now that they are gone. Capsule Corp. is back in business too." Trunks nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Bulma sat down next to him. "Everyone is joining forces now to help each other get back on their feet. It's really touching."  
  
There was a moment of silence as they remembered how things used to be. Every man for himself, no one helped each other in their time of need. They remembered how mad Trunks had been about it, but powerless to do anything.  
  
"New clothes I see," Bulma said breaking the silence, as she stood back to look at him.  
  
Trunks smiled in answer.  
  
"And you've let your hair grow out," she frowned. She walked behind Trunks and tugged on the little ponytail on the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of like it this way better. It keeps my hair out of my eyes better…and Samantha likes it too," he said, hinting at his new fiancee.  
  
"Oooo, did you find a new girlfriend, Trunks?" Bulma asked, jabbing him in the ribs and smiling.  
  
Trunks laughed timidly. "Yeah, she's really sweet. She reminds me of Sandy."  
  
Bulma stopped smiling and became serious. She thought of how much Trunks had loved Sandy and how he had been after her death. "Trunks…I hope you don't just love her for that. You can't love someone because they remind you of someone else. That's not fair to them."  
  
Trunks frowned. "No, no, of course not. I love Sam for being herself. It's just an added plus for being so much like Sandy."  
  
Bulma looked at him steadily for a few moments and decided he was telling the truth. She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you've found someone to go out on dates with, Trunks. I was beginning to worry that you would never go out with anyone after Sandy."  
  
Trunks looked down at the table, readying himself to tell her about being engaged. He wasn't sure how his mother would react. He just wanted to get it out in the open and whatever happens would happen.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Bulma asked when she saw the serious look on his face.  
  
Trunks snapped his head up. "Oh, no. Everything's fine! Don't worry. It's just that I have to tell you something…"  
  
"What?" Bulma asked excitedly.  
  
"Sam and I are going to get married," he said quickly and sat waiting for Bulma's reaction.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please review! Thanks! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this one!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	8. Trunks Returns

I wish I owned DBZ, but unfortunately I don't :'(  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Bulma sat silently stunned by the news. "So soon?" she finally asked.  
  
"Well, we've been together for six months," Trunks said, opening his palms.  
  
"Have you even told her about…about being half saiyan and being able to fly and kill and all that?"  
  
"Sure I have…Well, not everything, but I told her about energy blasts…come to think of it, she never really reacted to it. I actually formed an energy blast in my hand, but I didn't see how she reacted. No matter, I'll tell her everything later before we're married. I really love this girl, Mom. She makes me forget…everything." He looked back down at the table with a look of sadness that his mother recognized. She had become used to seeing it after Sandy's death.  
  
"That's wonderful Trunks!" she said genuinely glad. "When do you plan on having the wedding?"  
  
Trunks snapped out of the sadness. "Oh, we're not sure yet, but I want you to come back with me so you can meet Sam. She is looking forward to meeting you."  
  
Bulma smiled at her son. "Okay Trunks, I just have to make a few adjustments to the time machine so that it will get both of us back."  
  
After a period of three days, Bulma had finally made all the adjustments she wanted to make to the time machine, which included a second seat for her to sit in. Then she and Trunks set out to go back to Samantha's time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Samantha sat outside on the balcony of her apartment, watching the sunset. It had been a week since Trunks had left.  
  
"I hope he's coming back," she thought anxiously. "I'm sure he will….but still…what if he doesn't?"  
  
She got up and leaned on the railing. "Okay Sam," she said to herself out loud very seriously, "He warned you already that there was a distortion in the time machine and it could even be a month here before he gets back. He told you so. So just believe him because he knows what he is talking about. You don't have to worry about it. He loves you, and you love him. He wants to marry you and he's not just going to run away because you haven't even set the date for the wedding yet."  
  
She stood quietly and watched as the sun finally sunk down and it was night.  
  
"Another night and he isn't here," she thought sadly, her head drooping.  
  
She waited a few moments, still telling herself that Trunks would come back eventually and that he promised that he would. Then she turned around and walked back into the apartment. Sam walked though the living room and to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. She looked lazily into the refrigerator, then in the cupboard for something easy to make. Finally she just decided on some soup and she turned on the oven and poured in the soup.  
  
Sam left the kitchen and walked into her room to change into her pajamas. She had already changed into her pajama bottoms and was about to grab her shirt when she heard the apartment door open and close. She froze and waited anxiously a few seconds for Trunks to call out to her, but was too excited to wait any longer.  
  
"Trunks!!" Sam called out as she ran out of her room, still without her shirt with only her bra to cover up.  
  
She ran into the living room and froze. There was Trunks, but there was also another lady standing next to him. Both looked at Sam in shock. Her face turned a bright red and she tried her best to cover herself up.  
  
"Hi Sam," Trunks said, trying to suppress a laugh. Being the gentleman that he is, he quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug, at the same time covering her up so that she wouldn't be showing herself off to the whole world!  
  
"I'm just going to go put a shirt on…hehe…" she said and ran back to get her shirt. With his acute hearing, Trunks heard Sam repeat "Stupid, stupid, stupid," over and over again in her room. He gave a small chuckle and turned back to his mom. Bulma was already sitting on the couch with her eyebrows raised and was biting her lip. Trunks smiled and shrugged then sat down in his favorite chair.  
  
Sam reentered the room with her face not quite so red. "Hi again," she said meekly.  
  
Again, Trunks wanted to laugh at the situation, but forced himself not to. "Hey sweetie." He stood up. "This is my mom," he said gesturing to Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled at Sam and stood up. "So this is Sam? Well Sam, welcome to the family!" Bulma said giving Sam a hug.  
  
"Thanks!" Sam said. "I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet you. Sorry, but I have to run to the kitchen real quick and shut off the stove. Maybe we could all go out for dinner?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Okay," Sam said smiling. She turned around. "Just let me turn the stove off and change again!" With that she ran to the kitchen.  
  
Trunks and Bulma stayed in the living room.  
  
"When are you planning on telling her what you are?" Bulma asked Trunks quietly.  
  
"Sometime soon," he said. "The time has to be right though… I don't want her to freak our or anything."  
  
"Trunks," Bulma said, "She might freak out anyway. I mean to her, you are going to be different. You father came from a different and for all we know, this Earth's people might not be even the slightest bit accepting of aliens. You have to be careful how you word it, okay?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "I will Mom."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Please review now that you have read this! Thanks!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	9. More Revelations

Sorry, I don't own DBZ though I'd like to…  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The dinner went nicely and Sam and Bulma got to know each other better in the Mexican restaurant near the apartment. Trunks had sat next to Samantha and kissed her lovingly on the cheek all during dinner while she talked with Bulma.  
  
"I'm so glad that he's found someone to love," Bulma had thought.  
  
Now they were back in the apartment, leaving each other to go to sleep.  
  
"Mom, you can sleep in that room over there," he said pointing to his old room.  
  
"Where will you sleep?" Bulma asked him with an eyebrow raised and just a little worried at what his answer would be.  
  
"I'm going to sleep in that room." He pointed towards the room he shared with Sam.  
  
"And where is Sam going to sleep?" Bulma had a feeling of what the answer was. She looked at both of them with a very motherly disapproving look.  
  
Trunks looked at his mom, biting his lip, wondering what her reaction would be. Whatever the outcome, he knew he had to tell the truth; his mom always knew when he was lying. "In the same room as me," he said slowly calmly, hoping that if he was calm, Bulma would stay calm.  
  
"Oh really?" Bulma asked crossing her arms, preparing to have a verbal battle.  
  
Trunks looked at Sam, Sam looked at Trunks. "Mom, this isn't a thing we're just starting tonight. We've been sleeping together for a while now."  
  
"Well not tonight," Bulma cut in, with an edge to her voice that let Sam and Trunks know that she was not going to budge.  
  
Trunks sighed. "All right Mom. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Good."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Later that night, Trunks walked into Sam's and his room. Sam was waiting for him to show up. She couldn't fall asleep easily without him there anyway.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly as he entered the room.  
  
Sam smiled. "Hi honey."  
  
"Look, even though I'm not supposed to be in here," he said rolling his eyes jokingly, "I needed to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to Sam. "I have to tell you about myself. I don't know how you will react, but I wan to tell you now, before we get married."  
  
"Oh god! You didn't murder anyone did you?"  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. Then looked down. "I guess you could say that." Sam gasped. "But they deserved that." She looked at him with a horrified look on her face. "Just let me explain things."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Okay. First, let me tell you about my parents. My mom, before the androids appeared, was a very successful businesswoman and she owned, and still owns, Capsule Corporation. She used to help her dad out with creating things and she is the smartest person on our planet. My father….my father was…different than my mom."  
  
"Oh, was he poor?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No…well…I don't know. See Sam, he…he came from a different planet." Her eyes grew wide. "He is a race known as Saiyan. They are born with full heads of hair, a bad temper and…"  
  
"…And what?"  
  
"Tails."  
  
Sam sat dumbfounded.  
  
"The tails look like a monkey's tail. Anyway, my father was a Saiyan and he used to be the prince of all Saiyans. My mom hasn't given me all the details, she still can't talk about him, but eventually he found his way to earth and he and mom had me."  
  
"…And your mom didn't care that he had a tail?"  
  
"Well, it was gone by then, but he was still a Saiyan though. Umm…anyway, I was born with a tail too, but mine was cut off when I was young. Saiyans have an incredibly high energy level and a bad temper. I don't have a bad temper and haven't been raised like a Saiyan because my father was killed by the androids and my mom raised me to be polite and all that. Plus I'm half human, so that kind of diminishes my Saiyan qualities. Because of my high energy level, that's what helped me beat the androids that killed my father, best friend, and my girlfriend."  
  
"So…what you're saying is that you're half alien…"  
  
"Yes…and I wanted you to know that before you married me. I understand that this is a shock, but I want you to know that I'm still the same guy you know. I'm always going to act the same way that I do now, I'm not going to change now because you know about me being half Saiyan. I still love you very much."  
  
Sam pursed her lips. "Hmm…" she sat in deep thought, working out all the information she had just been told.  
  
Trunks sat patiently waiting for Sam to say something…anything.  
  
"Well," Sam said finally, "I'll still marry you, but only as long as you stay the way you are now."  
  
Trunks smiled. "I promise."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanks for reading, please review it!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	10. Help From Bulma

I don't own DBZ  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter10  
  
Trunks did not look as happy to Bulma since the first night he came back to this time. For some reason, after the first night they were in the apartment, Sam started acting differently around Trunks, and Bulma could see that it was hurting him. She never heard he and Sam yelling or getting into any type of argument, but she knew something had happened between them. So, Bulma decided to ask Trunks about it one day after Sam left to go to one of her classes.  
  
"Trunks, sweetie, what's wrong? You've been looking so sad the past few days."  
  
They were sitting in the living room, watching a game show on TV.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and hung his head, but said, "Nothing Mom."  
  
"Trunks," she said sternly, "Tell me what's wrong. I know there's something bothering you, now I want to know what's going on."  
  
Trunks looked at his mom intently. "I told her about me being a Saiyan."  
  
"And how did she react?"  
  
Trunks looked back at the TV and shook his head. "She sat there for a while and thought about it, then eventually decided that she would still marry me…but ever since I told her, she's been acting differently. Almost as if she's waiting for me to turn into some sort of flesh eating monster. She keeps herself at a distance, both physically and emotionally. I know it's because of what I told her."  
  
Bulma knitted her eyebrows worriedly. "Well, I'm sure that it will only last for a little while. I sure hope she doesn't hold this against you for a long time. It was probably a shock to her, but once she gets used to the fact that you're still the same Trunks, she'll probably act normal again."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh, I know I shouldn't meddle with them, but I'm going to anyway," Bulma thought nervously. She fidgeted with her hands while she was waiting for Sam to give her a cup of tea. Trunks had just gone out to get some groceries and wouldn't be back for about a half hour. "Here goes."  
  
"Sam, you seem a bit nervous lately…is it stressing you out that I'm here? Believe me, I want to know the real you, you don't have to be worried about me not liking you. As long as you make Trunks happy, I'll be happy."  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong, Mrs. Brief," Sam replied innocently.  
  
"Sure there is. You've been acting a little funny."  
  
"Come on, tell me about your conversation with Trunks," Bulma thought.  
  
Sam gave Bulma the cup of tea then sat down. "Well," she started, "He told me something about three days ago. He said that his dad is an alien. …Is that true?" Sam waited for the answer. "It can't be true," she thought indignantly.  
  
"Yep," Bulma replied. "His father was a Saiyan."  
  
"Oh, I hope she doesn't ask too many questions about Vegeta. I'm still not over him," Bulma thought, starting to get depressed. Just like she always did whenever she thought of her lost love.  
  
"Is that what is bothering you?"  
  
Sam nodded. "…But why does he look so normal?"  
  
"That's because Saiyans look exactly the same as we humans do, except that they are born with the hair that they are going to have as an adult. It never grows. They're also born with a tail. They have more muscles than we do and are stronger and faster. I think Trunks' father told me one time that all Saiyans are born with dark hair and all of them have black eyes."  
  
"So Trunks doesn't look like his dad at all I guess."  
  
"Well, his face does…But, Sam, let me tell you something. Trunks has always been a very sweet boy," Bulma added seriously. "He would never hurt anyone unless he has to. He only killed the androids to save our world. He's not a brute, he's not a tyrant, and he's not any different than you are. He's gentle, kind, caring, and very peaceful. I've never known him to get too angry about anything other than the androids. He's such a sweet boy."  
  
Samantha nodded. "I know. I just can't help but think of him differently. I know he has been very nice to me, nicer than any other guy I've known, but I just can't help it."  
  
Bulma smiled. "He's a good kid."  
  
Sam smiled back. "I love him a lot you know. I'm going to marry him. I love him too much not to. I feel like we have a connection and he knows everything about me and I everything about him."  
  
"Oooh, someone has a soul mate!" Bulma cooed jokingly.  
  
Sam laughed and they got up to sit in the living room as Bulma continued to tell Sam about Trunks and Saiyans.  
  
"By the way, I think I should warn you about his appetite…Saiyans have a higher metabolism, so they eat a whole lot more than us humans do. It will be murder trying to cook for him and if you ever have a kid together, then you'll really have problems…"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Next chapter up soon hopefully! Please review my story!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	11. Oh, Poor Trunks!

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was 12:00 at night. Bulma had wanted to speak to Trunks alone all day, but hadn't had a chance to. She desperately wanted to tell Trunks that she had fixed things with Sam, that way he would be happy again. She opened the door of her room and walked out into the living room to where Trunks lay on the couch. He lifted his head up when he heard her footsteps, then sat up.  
  
"Trunks, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I talked to Sam today and told her all about you being a saiyan, but being a very sweet boy. I explained some things to her and I think that she isn't going to be acting strangely around you anymore. She seems to be okay with it now."  
  
Trunks shook his head dejectedly. "No. She seemed perfectly fine with it when I told her, but she ended up acting strangely afterwards."  
  
"Well, all I know is that she still wants to marry you. She told me so herself. Maybe she'll still think that you're different for a while, but she's obviously okay with it enough to still marry you. She's very smitten with you Trunks. Don't be so down in the dumps about it! She'll come around."  
  
Trunks smiled at the fact that his mother loved him so much and went to so much trouble just for him. "You really think so?"  
  
"Of course I do! She loves you, Trunks! Just give her a little time to get used to the fact that you're slightly different than anyone else on the planet. But please don't let yourself get as depressed as when Sandy died. Sam isn't rejecting you, she's just a little shocked at all things we have told her."  
  
Trunks nodded. "I love her so much, Mom. She is all I want in the world. I know that if something ever happened to Sam, I would be just like I was when Sandy died. I'd probably try to kill myself."  
  
"Oh Trunks—"  
  
Trunks took a deep breath. "Mom, I did try to kill myself after Sandy died."  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped.  
  
"It's true. She stopped me though."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Oh Trunks, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Close to tears just thinking at what he almost did, Trunks replied, "I didn't want to hurt you. I was just so fed up with everything. I just wanted out. But Sandy appeared to me and made me realize that I would hurt you if I did it and that if I died, there would be no one else to stop the androids. I just felt that I had no one left to love."  
  
Bulma was in tears, even though Trunks was still struggling to hold back his. "Trunks, sweetie, you had me! I was always there for you." She inched closer to him and grabbed his head between her hands and forced him to look at her. "Trunks, you see me every year on the day your father died. I always stay in my room in cry all day on that particular day every year. I'm still grieving for you father. But do you know how much more pain your death would have caused me? Then I wouldn't have had anyone at all. Chi-Chi lives fairly far away from us and I rarely ever got to talk to her since I was always working on the time machine. You were basically the only person I had in the world. After Gohan and Sandy died, I know you felt that you had no one, but you still had me. You always have to remember that."  
  
"I know that now, Mom. I'm sorry," he said, finally letting a few tears escape.  
  
Bulma hugged him tightly. After a few moments of silence she said, "Trunks, I'm glad that you didn't because now you have someone new to love you and I can see that you love her too. Just give her some time." She paused, then scolded, "And I don't ever want to see you depressed ever again, do you understand?"  
  
Trunks nodded tearfully.  
  
"Good." Bulma got up and went back to her room. She wiped away the tears still streaming down her face from the fact that she had almost lost her son.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sam sat on her bed watching one of the late night comedy shows when she saw her door slowly open and Trunks appear. She opened her mouth to say hi, but stopped before the word could leave her mouth. Sam saw his tear- stained cheeks and his swollen, red eyes and asked instead, "Trunks, what's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it now, just hold me," he managed to say through the lump in his throat. He climbed into bed beside her and laid his head on her shoulder and put his arms tightly around her stomach, much the same as she did with him. Sam put her arms protectively around him all the while wondering what had upset him so much that he would cry and come to her like a child to be soothed. Not that it bothered her at all, it made her happy to know that wanted her to comfort him and he trusted and loved her enough to do it.  
  
Sam grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and she fell asleep, still wondering what was wrong.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Next chapter will be out soon! Hopefully… lol  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	12. Bulma Breaks Down

I don't own DBZ!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sam woke up laying on her side only to find two blue eyes looking directly into her green ones.  
  
She smiled and said drowsily, "Hi Trunks."  
  
He smiled back at her and stroked her cheek gently with his hand. "Hey babe."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"I was watching you sleep. You look so peaceful." Then he kissed her passionately.  
  
Sam smiled, blushing after remembering what had happened the night before… Trunks couldn't help but smile as he saw her blushing. Sam scooted over closer to Trunks and gave a hug and a kiss, then got out of the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, his gaze following her around the room as she got some clothes out of the drawers.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, I have to get ready for my class."  
  
Trunks moaned and turned over on the bed, putting a pillow over his head. Sam noticed, smiled devilishly, and walked over to the window. She pulled the curtains back and said cheerfully, "Rise and shine my sweet puppy! Time to get up!" Then she pulled the pillow off of his head. She caught a smile on his face as he covered his eyes with his arms. "All right, fine, be that way," Sam said teasingly. "I guess you won't get a kiss before I leave..." With that she walked out of the room and into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
After he had heard the water being turned on, Trunks rolled out of bed and put some clothes on and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. There he found his mom sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk, blushing.  
  
"You two should be a little more subtle when there are other people in the apartment," she said, not bothering to look up from where she kept her eyes glued to the table.  
  
Trunks couldn't find any words to say. Now it was his turn to blush! "I didn't think we were that loud!" he thought.  
  
"Um, sorry mom," he said.  
  
"You weren't even supposed to be sleeping in her room, remember?"  
  
"Well….I uh….I just went in there….to…talk, but then we ended up…..well you know."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I guess what I say doesn't mean very much to you does it? …Obviously you two made up then."  
  
"One of the few times I have nothing to say…" Bulma thought. "I bet if I weren't in so much shock, I would have a lot more to say, or yell rather, about all of this. I just can't think of anything to say or do though." She kept her eyes fixed on the table.  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yep." He sat across from Bulma who had finally looked up and was analyzing his face.  
  
"I'm glad it all worked out, son," she said, seeing how the "talk" had really helped straighten things out. "Trunks maybe—" she stopped as she saw Sam coming out of her bedroom. She was already dressed, but still had to blow dry her wet hair. She was scratching the left side of her neck.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me…" Bulma thought anxiously. "Please tell me he didn't mark her…."  
  
Sam dropped her hand and Bulma saw the bite Trunks had left on Sam's neck. Bulma quickly turned and glared at Trunks. He had a doe caught in the headlights look and went a darker shade of pink than he already was.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Sam said as she poured herself some orange juice. She noticed Trunks blushing furiously and asked, "Trunks, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"He blushing because I heard what you two did." Sam blushed and looked away. "And I see he has given you a little gift."  
  
"What?" Sam asked in a confused tone.  
  
"She doesn't know?!" Bulma yelled getting up from the table and slamming her hands down on it.  
  
Trunks looked up at her, his mouth moving, but no words coming out. He still had the doe caught in the headlights look.  
  
"What don't I know?"  
  
"Tell her Trunks," Bulma said furiously. "You're supposed to tell her! She's supposed to consent!!"  
  
"She did!"  
  
"She doesn't even know what we're talking about! How could she consent if she didn't even know?!" Bulma was yelling loudly and she flung her hands up in the air in disgust.  
  
"What don't I know?" Sam asked again. She moved over to stand behind Trunks, and put her hands on his shoulders comfortingly, like any good mate would…  
  
Trunks looked up at Sam and she down at him. He put his hand on one of hers and said, "You know when I bit you last night?"  
  
"Yeah, that thing stung when I was washing my hair!"  
  
"When I bit you, it was actually a mark…It means that you're my mate now and according to Saiyan law, I can kill anyone who even looks at you without my permission."  
  
Sam's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"But I won't," Trunks added. "You and I will become closer to each other and will be able to feel each other's emotions, and eventually hear each other's thoughts."  
  
"Oh, but Trunks," Bulma said with mock sweetness, "You're forgetting to tell her about the bad points of it. Sam," Bulma turned to Sam, "If Trunks ever dies and you live after him, you're going to be in your own little hell. Trunks' father marked me and once he died, I knew it. My connection to him was severed, but you are never actually severed from your mate. Know why? Because once you have been marked, you are tied to that person for the rest of your life. Even if they die, you won't ever be able to love anyone else. Ever. If Trunks dies, you'll never find anyone else to love. It's like an addiction that will never stop. You get to know each other so well and love each other so much that you never want to leave each other's side. Then once one of you dies, you'll just want to kill yourself because of all the pain you are in from not having the love you once had. The only thing that ever kept me alive was seeing the one thing that Vegeta left me…our son... The product of our love…"  
  
Bulma collapsed into her chair, drained from the screaming and releasing all the pain she had kept inside since her mate had died so many years ago. Sam and Trunks stared at the sobbing woman who was hunched over the table, her head resting on her arms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	13. Bulma's Surprise

I don't own DBZ  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"You didn't tell her all this," Bulma continued, though she was still crying with her face buried in her arms. "You should have told Sam about everything so that she could decide if she wanted to be tied to you the way she is now. You didn't give her a chance to decide…therefore, you never got her consent."  
  
Trunks knew this really wasn't about him and Sam, but about his mom losing her one true love. "Mom," Trunks said, "It can be a good thing too! Even you said that it would make her love me more than anything or anyone else in the world! That's a special bond and there aren't very many guys out there in the world who like to get too close to any girl, no matter if they are their wife or not. This would be Sam's only chance to know everything about me and be able to know how I feel, if I'm hurt…if I die. She'll know that I love her! Hell, the fact that I marked her should tell her that I love her that much! I can't just mark anyone, I have to mark THE one. Sam is the one for me, Mom." He turned to Sam. "You know that, right?"  
  
Sam nodded absently.  
  
Trunks reached over the table and lifted his mother's head. "Mom…Dad loved you that much. You were the one for him and gathering from what you and Gohan and from what I have seen of him, he wasn't one for showing anyone love. You must have meant a lot to him in order for him to mark you."  
  
Bulma brushed away the tears on her face and sniffled. "You think so?"  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded. "And I feel the same way about Sam. Don't worry mom, I don't plan on dying any time soon either."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sam said, looking as though she was still considering everything Bulma had said, "But I really have to go now. I can't even dry my hair! Oh well." She grabbed her coat and started to walk to the door, but turned around. "Oh, by the way, I was hoping I could get my parents over here so everyone can meet, since they didn't get to the last time we planned."  
  
"Oh, sure! I forgot all about it!" Trunks said. "Yeah, I'll call your parents for you while you're at class. Do you want them to come over today? Or when?"  
  
She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, just let me know too."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks ended up inviting Sam's parents over for dinner the next day after he and Bulma had talked more and Bulma had calmed down somewhat. Sam worked diligently in the kitchen all that day, trying to get the dinner absolutely perfect. Bulma helped her while Trunks, being of course a man, sat in front of the TV, staying out of their way like they told him to.  
  
When Sam's parents finally came over, the dinner went perfectly. Bulma and Sam's parents, Brian and Diana got along very well with Bulma, and they all ended up having a pleasant conversation. They didn't even notice when Sam and Trunks slipped out onto the balcony.  
  
"So? Do you think they are getting along all right?" Sam asked worriedly. "I just want everything to go well."  
  
Trunks laughed and put his arms around her. "Don't worry babe, look at them. They don't even know that we're out here. I think it was pretty funny when your dad threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you." He laughed even more.  
  
Sam laughed nervously, knowing that her father wasn't joking, but also knowing that Trunks could kill her dad very easily. "Well, at least no one will have to kill anybody right?" She was glad that she, Trunks, and Bulma had agreed not to tell her parents about Trunks' uniqueness. That would have to wait until some later time…  
  
"Right."  
  
Their conversation fell into silence as they stood looking at the skyscrapers around them and the night life going on eight floors below them. Trunks rested his chin on Sam's head as he quietly thought of how there hadn't been very many skyscrapers left in his time.  
  
"I'm so lucky to be here," he thought. "I could have died along with all of my other friends, but I'm here and I've found someone to love. I can't say that about Gohan…They'd all be happy for me I bet. I got away from all the destruction, even though Mom told me that the cities around us have been rebuilt, and none of my friends ever had a chance and weren't as lucky as I am…as I feel right now."  
  
Sam shivered. "Brrrr! It's too cold outside. Let's go back inside and see what they are talking about now. What was it that they were talking about before?"  
  
"I think they were talking about releasing doves at the wedding…or something strange like that."  
  
Sam laughed and shook her head. "My mom…she always told me that she wanted to let doves go at my wedding. I wish I could plan it."  
  
"Looks like you're not going to!"  
  
Sam turned around and began walking back inside, but stopped.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that our parents have been starring at us…and still are." Sam waved to everyone indoors.  
  
"Aww, you guys look so cute together!" Bulma gushed. "I can't wait to see my grandkids. Your mom told me that you wanted to have three kids, Sam."  
  
Sam laughed. "Well, that's what she thinks! She just wants to spoil my kids more than me."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After the dinner and after Sam's parents had left, Bulma informed the two lovebirds that she would be going back to the future to finish working on a project. Meanwhile, during the three weeks that she was gone, Sam tried her best to plan her wedding, even with her mother getting in the way.  
  
Finally, one day, Bulma returned. Sam and her mother were sitting in the living room of the apartment discussing the guests and where they would be sitting, when a knock was heard. Trunks, not wanting to be involved in what he knew was going to turn into another argument, got up and went to see who was at the door. Through the peephole, he saw his mother looking slightly giddy and worried at the same time. The strangest part was, she appeared to be talking to someone out of sight.  
  
"Hey Mom, what's up?" Trunks asked when he opened the door, a confused look plastered on his face after he looked at his mom. "Who are you talk-"  
  
Bulma rushed inside and quickly closed the door behind her. "Well, Trunks, I want to ask you something. It's very important that you answer me truthfully…" She was speaking in a higher pitched voice than normal, but Trunks could tell she was very excited. Even Diana and Sam had stopped talking to listen to what Bulma was saying.  
  
"Well…okay," Trunks answered.  
  
"Okay….um…. Did you like your dad when you met him?"  
  
"Yeah…" Trunks replied.  
  
"Have you ever felt like you would like to have him at your wedding?" Bulma's eyes were shining.  
  
Trunks, being the smart man he is, was starting to realize what was going on. "Mom…why are you asking me this?" he asked slowly, almost dreading the answer.  
  
"Well," Bulma looked around innocently, "Well, um, because….he's here!" With that, she opened the door again and Trunks saw Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, his father, standing in the doorway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sorry this one took so long to get out. I had a major brain fart, and I was stuck. But this chapter is longer than usual, so hopefully it makes up for it! Don't forget to review!  
  
~Lady Branwen~ 


	14. What Did You Do?!

I don't own Dragonball Z anything related to it, except for a few toys and a couple of videos! :)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Dad?!" Trunks exclaimed when he saw Vegeta standing in the doorway of the apartment. His father, of all people, with thick, black, spiky hair was standing at the door.  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked in the door, pushing a gaping Trunks aside. Bulma closed the door and smiled. She walked over to Vegeta and hugged his arm, a look of adoration on her face and a barely hidden look of anger at her on his for publicly hugging him. Everyone else was in complete shock, except for Diana, who had no idea that Vegeta had been dead.  
  
"M-Mom?" Trunks hesitantly asked when he regained his composure, "What…How…Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
Bulma nodded and pried herself away from Vegeta who straightened his clothes and looked displeased to be there at the apartment. Trunks led her into the kitchen.  
  
Recovering from her shock, Sam remembered her manners and duties as a hostess and said to her resurrected father-in-law, "Hi…I'm Sam. This is my mother Diana." Diana smiled and shook Vegeta's hand eagerly. He never once cracked a smile. "Would you like to sit down?" Sam gestured to the couch to which Vegeta grunted again and sat down.  
  
Diana leaned towards Sam and whispered, "Does he talk?"  
  
They froze when Vegeta snapped his head in their direction angrily and said, "Yes I can speak. I choose not to." He turned his head back to the skyscrapers outside, making it clear that he was planning on ignoring them.  
  
"Well then," Sam said, "Where were we Mom? I guess we'll be needing an extra chair at the reception."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mom…what did you do?" Trunks asked in a scolding tone when they both had reached the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked innocently.  
  
"What do you mean what do I mean? You resurrected Dad from the dead! And you invited him to my wedding?! I'm surprised you even invited him to your own wedding! He can't handle being around people. He doesn't know how to act."  
  
"Yes he does Trunks" Bulma argued. "I told him to behave and he told me that he would. A Saiyan always keeps his word, so I believe him."  
  
Trunks buried his face in his hands. "Mom…he'll ruin the wedding…I just know he will." She looked at him indignantly. "Don't get me wrong," he added. "I want him here, I think that it would be great if he were at the wedding…But he will scare people. No one knows him and won't give him any allowances. I bet you that right now, here, at this very moment, he is making a very bad first impression on Sam's mother."  
  
"Trunks, your father is a just a little rough around the edges, but he's not an animal." Trunks looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'm serious."  
  
"Did he even want to come?"  
  
"Of course he did."  
  
"Mom…"  
  
"He did! Well…he agreed."  
  
Trunks sighed and crossed his arms. "Okay. Okay fine. He can stay. What did you do? How did you get him to come back from the dead?"  
  
Bulma smiled in triumph. "Well, I remembered how you said that you think I must have meant a lot to your father."  
  
"Great…I should have known that this was all my fault."  
  
"Now wait a minute…I also remembered you telling me what had happened when you went to the past. You had said something about the Nameks going to another planet to live after theirs had been destroyed. So I went back home and searched around for a little bit and I found the planet. I flew to their planet and asked if one of them could be the guardian of Earth. A Namek named Dende accepted and so then he made some new Dragonballs." She paused.  
  
Trunks continued to stare in disbelief at her. "And?"  
  
"And what? Isn't it obvious? I wished for all the people the androids had killed to be brought back to life to the age they would have been if they had lived. Dende had made the Eternal Dragon be able to grant two wishes, so I also wished for the Earth to be rebuilt to the way it was before the androids appeared…minus the androids of course."  
  
"And then what? Didn't Dad, and everyone else for that matter, realize that there were close to 20 years of their life missing?"  
  
"Well," Bulma shrugged, "Yes he did, but I told him what had happened. He seemed to be pleased that you had killed the androids. In fact, his exact words were, 'That's my boy. At least Kakarott's brat didn't do it.'"  
  
"Yeah," Trunks sighed, "That sounds like him…So is Gohan back? And everyone else?"  
  
"Yep," she beamed, "Except for Goku, he'll be our next wish."  
  
"That's great! You should have invited them too! I want Gohan to be my best man."  
  
"Sure thing Trunks. I'll invite them next time I go back. I'll go back tonight if you want, but you have to postpone the wedding for a few more weeks or maybe a month or two. I'll have to adjust the time machine to hold more people."  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt you guys but…my mom is trying to talk to your dad, Trunks, but he's just staring at her. He's not talking to her at all…She's getting just a tiny bit uncomfortable."  
  
Trunks groaned. "Damn him. I know he's going to wreck the wedding. Your mom doesn't like him and she just met him! Why can't he be civilized?"  
  
"I'll handle it," Bulma muttered angrily. "He said he would behave."  
  
"Maybe he thought that it would be better to not say anything at all so that you wouldn't yell at him, Mom."  
  
Bulma walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room where Vegeta was sitting. She grabbed Vegeta's arm and tried to pull him with her to the kitchen, but Vegeta wouldn't budge.  
  
"Woman what do you think your doing?" he growled.  
  
"I need to talk to you dear," she said in faked sweetness. She looked at Diana, "Excuse us."  
  
Vegeta squinted up at her and got up to follow her into the kitchen.  
  
"I thought I told you to behave!" Bulma said dangerously when they got into the kitchen.  
  
"You did. And I was 'behaving,'" he said bluntly.  
  
"Dad," Trunks said stepping forward, "You have to talk. At least say something. It doesn't have to be a speech, but it can't be something mean. Please, Dad. Try to look like a nice person." His eyes were begging Vegeta to listen.  
  
Vegeta scoffed, "You look like your mother, boy." He looked Trunks up and down. "So…you have grown since I last saw you."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm getting married," Trunks insisted. "And YOU have to be civil with Sam's, parents. They don't know that you are from a different planet, they don't know that you're a prince. If you act the way you always do, then they won't like you and there will be a rift in the family. I don't want that. So be nice to them."  
  
"Don't tell ME what to do," Vegeta spat. "I'm your father. NEVER tell me what to do."  
  
Trunks was taken aback by his father's scolding.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered. "Keep your voice down! Trunks is right, you have to be nicer and at least make small talk. Please? For me?" She squeezed his arm as extra encouragement.  
  
Vegeta stood staring Trunks down for a while longer, then turned around and went back to the living room to sit down. "So Diana," they heard him say in a strained tone from the kitchen, "How are the wedding plans going?"  
  
Trunks groaned and buried his face in his hands again. "I can tell that this is going to be very fun." Sam walked up behind him, gave him a hug, and patted his back sympathetically.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	15. Getting Ready for the Big Day

I don't own DBZ.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance  
  
Chapter 15  
  
After a few days of getting to know Sam's parents, Vegeta and Bulma returned to their time to tell everyone about the wedding. Sam and Trunks finally decided on a date for the wedding; it was a month from the time Bulma and Vegeta left. During that time, Sam picked her dress, a white medieval dress with a sheer veil and cape. Trunks was going to wear a white suite and so would Gohan when he came. Maxyne, Sam's best friend would be Sam's maid of honor and would be wearing an emerald medieval dress with gold trimming.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Phew, that was some ride, Bulma," Yamucha commented once the time machine landed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that you guys," Bulma said. "I didn't expect there to be so much turbulence in the time continuum. At least we landed safely in the right time."  
  
Yamucha, Bulma, Dr. and Mrs. Brief, Chi-Chi, Yajirobe, Vegeta, Ox King, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Krillen, Piccolo, and Gohan climbed out of the time machine and stretched.  
  
"Okay, everyone stick together, we don't need anyone getting lost," Bulma ordered. "Trunks and Sam live right there," she said pointing the apartment building. "So, let's go." Turning to Gohan she said, "He told me he wants you to be the best man, Gohan. I'm so excited!"  
  
"Yeah, so am I! I didn't think I would be able to see Trunks get married. I always thought both of us would die fighting those androids, but I never really wanted it that way. I'm glad he survived and found someone to marry!"  
  
"The greatest honor a warrior can have is dying in battle, boy," Vegeta said. "Or are you not a warrior?"  
  
"Hey, I lost an arm in battle, Vegeta, and it hurt like a b--"  
  
"Okay boys, that's enough from you two," Chi-Chi scolded. "Trunks is getting married and we are not going to spoil it!"  
  
Everyone walked in silence all the way up the stairs to the apartment building. When they had reached the door, Bulma turned around to make sure everyone was still there, then turned back and knocked on the door.  
  
"IT'S HERE!!!! Thank God it's here!! Finally!!!" Sam answered the door mouth open ready to yell, then saw a whole group of people led by Bulma standing in the doorway. "No! Damn it! It's not here." She sank to the floor and started pounding on it.  
  
Trunks walked in the room and saw her on the floor. "It's all right Sam, it'll be here, don't worry." He reached down and pulled her away from the door. He looked up and saw all his old friends and smiled. "Hey guys! Come in!"  
  
All of them came in and said hello and congratulated him.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Gohan asked after he had congratulated Trunks.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Well, the wedding is in two days and so we have to hurry to get you fitted in a suit Gohan. Anyway, uh, her dress hasn't arrived yet and she's going slightly crazy."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I see."  
  
"Oh my," Mrs. Brief said, "Her dress hasn't arrived? That's not good!"  
  
"Nope, Grandma."  
  
"So what kind of dress was it?" she asked.  
  
"White medieval dress with a corset embroidered with Austrian crystals. Gold trim. Five foot train. Sheer white cape. Sheer veil with a tiara. Beautiful. Not here yet," Sam droned from the floor. "Hello everyone," she said waving.  
  
Everyone waved back. Gohan looked at Trunks quizzically to which Trunks shrugged in reply. "Here," Trunks said, "Everyone just make yourselves comfortable while I take Gohan to get his suit fitted."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Sam had finally received her dress, just in time as a matter-of-fact. She was very excited and everyone went to her parent's house where the wedding was to be held. Sam had just finished putting the dress on when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"Trunks, if that's you, you'd better come walking in backwards and not look at me!" she called.  
  
The door opened and Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Oh, hello," she said sweetly. He stood staring at her without any expression on his face. "Did you need anything?"  
  
He stood a moment longer in silence before answering. "I'm not one to get emotional. So don't expect it. I'm not sentimental either. But there is one thing that both Bulma and I think you should have. It was in our wedding and we would like to pass it down." He reached into his suit and pulled out a large necklace made out of large silver links with a large pendant bearing a crest. It was big enough so that it touched the floor when Sam put it on after Vegeta had handed it to her.  
  
"Um…It's kind of too big…"  
  
"Of course it is, woman! It is intended to go around both husband and wife while they are getting married."  
  
"Ohhh…" she said nodding.  
  
"I trust Trunks has told you of his heritage? That I am a Prince from a different planet?"  
  
"Yeah, he mentioned it one time."  
  
"Good. On my planet, during the royal wedding ceremonies, the people being married wore this around their necks as a symbol of their union. This necklace has been passed down from generation to generation of royal families. Do NOT break it, do you understand?"  
  
If looks could kill, Sam would be dead. She nodded fearfully.  
  
"Another thing," he said turning to leave, "Do not tell anyone I spoke to you just now and gave you that. You won't like what I'll do to you if you do." On that note, he stalked out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Sam stood staring at the intricate detail on the crest. She lifted it up over her head and set it gently on her bed, then continued to get ready for the ceremony.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Trunks," Gohan said poking his head around the door. Trunks was fixing his tie.  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"I just saw your dad come out of Sam's room…he didn't look too happy."  
  
"Really?" Trunks said puzzled. "I wonder what he was doing in there in the first place…I hope she didn't say anything to get him mad…we don't need him ruining the wedding with one of his temper tantrums."  
  
Gohan snickered. "Very true."  
  
Trunks finished with his tie. "How do I look?" Gohan gave him a thumbs up with his good arm. Trunks smiled and sighed, "Okay then, lets get down there."  
  
"Nervous huh?"  
  
"Yeah…I can't help it. I want to marry her though and I'll get over my nervousness anyway."  
  
"Right," Gohan reassured him. "Come on, let's go downstairs and talk to everyone so you can be distracted for a little while…At least until Sam is ready."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
